Generator Rex meets Desert Punk!
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Gen Rex/ Desert Punk crossover, Rex gets transported into the apocalyptic future of Japan and meets the well known Mercenary Desert Punk, but while there he meets a person that might change his life forever. Please review! Rated T.
1. Or future?

Generator Rex meets Desert Punk

**Chapter 1**

Or Future?

**

* * *

**

**(Providence HQ)**

**

* * *

**Rex, Six and Bobo walked inside the lab, Holiday called them in. She said it was something big, this confused Rex, but he was pretty excited to see what the beautiful doctor had cooked up.

"What's up, doc," Rex said as her yawned "what's the big...Whoa!"

Rex had wide eyes to what Holiday had created, it looked like a mechanical giant gate way.

"What's DAT supposed to be?" Bobo asked while scratching his head in tiredness.

"It's my new invention," Holiday stated as she looked at her invention in pride "I call it the the time portal."

"How original..." Rex said sarcastically.

"How's this going to help stop the EVOs?" Six asked with a emotionless look on his face.

"With it we could stop the creation of EVOs, it's not quite finished. But I think it can make a deference." Holiday said as she walked up to the controls.

"Why do you want me?" Rex asked confused.

"I want you to test it for me." Holiday said, Rex eyes widened at this.

"What? But i-it's not finished!" Rex said shocked, Holiday smiled.

"Don't worry, it works." Holiday said, Rex looked at her.

"Sure, why not..." Rex said tiredly, he walked up to the machine and went inside, Holiday put down the coordinates and the doors closed.

'_Why do I have this feeling something bad's gonna happen?_' Rex thought worriedly, Holiday was about to put the time of the event. But something unimaginable happened, the controls went haywire.

"What's going on?" Six demeaned.

"The coordinates are going critical! We have to get Rex out!" Holiday yelled, Six tried to run to the machine, But a huge flash of light flashed before their eyes, when the light vanished. Six forced the doors to open but inside was empty.

Rex was gone...

"No..." Holiday said out of guilt when she saw the now empty time portal.

"Were he go?" Bobo asked the green suited agent.

"I-I have no idea..." Six said sadly.

* * *

**(Somewhere in time...)**

**

* * *

**Rex was on the ground unconscious, his eye lids opened up to revel his red/brown eyes. He realized that he was lying on sand, he looked around disoriented to see everything was covered in sand.

"W-Were am I?" Rex said shocked at the site of his new surroundings, he looked to see that everything even the buildings were covered in desert sand, like a wasteland.

"I-Is it the..end of the world?" Rex said frightened at the thought.

"Look what we have here?" A grim voice said, Rex turned to see a bunch of guys in wired costumes.

"What's with the get ups?" Rex asked a little freaked out by their helmets, this angered the gang of freaks.

"You making fun of us, kid?" One of them yelled as he pointed his rifle at Rex.

"Whoa! I didn't mean anything by it!" Rex reasoned.

"You better keep your mouth shut, kid!" The second guy yelled "Or you be full of led!"

'_I gotta think of something fast!_' Rex yelled in his mind, then he got an Idea.

"Look, a bunch of big breasted babes!" Rex yelled as he pointed behind them, the gang quickly turned to the direction.

"Where!" They all yelled in unison as they turned.

'_Now's my chance!_' Rex thought as he activated his hover bike and drove off, the gang were still looking for the big breasted women.

"There's no...What the?" one of the marksmen said, the boy drove away.

"Where he get the bike from?" The other one asked confused.

"Who cares, let's get him!" One of the marksmen yelled and took a head start, the rest followed. Rex drove as fast as he could, good thing the sand made his bike more faster.

"Damn! There nothing here!" Rex yelled in frustration, then he noticed the the crazed freaks running after him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rex yelled.

"COME BACK HERE!" One of them yelled as the rest were following him.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

**

* * *

**We come upon the well known mercenary, Desert punk. He was walking through the wasteland of sand, and following him was his apprentice, Kosuna.

'_God damn, I knew I was going to be swindled by that big boobed bitch again!_' Desert punk yelled in his mind, his pay was taken by Junko again after leaving the village he was protecting.

Kosuna was frowning under her helmet, she still thought that woman was no good for him, but Desert punk loved big breasted women.

"What do we do now, Master?" Kosuna asked her master.

"I don't kno..What the hell!" Desert punk said as he saw a bike coming towered them and a bunch of bandits chasing after him, the person on the bike started to signal the two of them.

"Get out of the way!" The driver yelled for them to move, but was to late.

"AHHHHHHH!" Desert punk and Kosuna screamed as the driver flew trowed them, the crashed into each other HARD!

They were now disoriented, the Hispanic teenager opened his eyes and looked to see two people, the first one was a little bit taller, and was waring some kind of suit, hat and helmet. The second was very short compared to the first one, and wore a similar attire as the first person.

"GET THE HELL OF ME!" Desert punk yelled, the Hispanic boy quickly got off the two of them.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop..." Rex apologized while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Who the hell are you?" Desert punk yelled, then he realized something.

"What happen to your bike?" Desert punk asked looking around.

"Uh..."Rex was about to speak when he heard guns reloading.

"Now we got you!" The leader said with a grin under his helmet.

"Well, Well, if it isn't a couple of assholes!" Desert punk said as he took out his gun.

"It's the Desert Punk!" They all yelled shocked.

'_Desert punk?_' Rex thought confused.

**TBC!**


	2. The meet!

**Chapter 2**

The meet!

* * *

"It's the Desert Punk!" The bandits yelled in shock.

"That's right, dumb asses!" Desert punk said while grinning under his helmet, This was a shock to Rex.

"What's a Desert punk?" Rex asked really confused, everyone gasped at his question.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed out in shock.

"How could you not know?" Kosuna asked shocked by his question.

"He's a the demon of the desert! They say that he killed a man in cold blood!" One of the bandits said.

"You got that right!" Desert punk said as he pointed his gun at them, they jumped.

"Which one of you guys want to get their head blown off?" Desert punk said.

"Ha! You think you can take us on?" The leader said as he and his gang raided their guns, Rex stood in front of them.

"Hey, Wait just a mi..." Rex was cut off.

"Shut up, kid!" The leader yelled as he shot him, but to everyone's surprise. Rex activated his Smack hand and blocked the bullet from going any further.

"W-What the hell!" Desert punk yelled in shock.

"Impossible!" Kosuna yelled in shock.

"What the hell is that kid?" One of the bandits yelled in shock.

"Run away!" The others yelled as they ran away in comedic fashion, Rex deactivated his Smack hands.

"That was pathetic." Rex said tiredly, then he noticed the two strangers staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" Rex asked confused at what they were staring at.

"H-How on earth d-did you do that?"

"Well...I'm an EVO." Rex exclaimed.

"What the hell's a EVO?"

"W-Wait, you don't know what a EVO is?"

The two strangers shook their heads, this shocked Rex.

'_What, where the hell am I? How could they not know what EVOs are,_' Rex thought '_Unless. They don't_ _exist..._'

"You alright?"

Rex jumped out of his thoughts when he saw one of the strangers looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah, It's just the heat." Rex said while sweating, then he passed out on the dessert ground.

"Oh no! mister! wake up!" Kosuna yelled, then she looked to see Desert punk walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kosuna yelled, Desert punk turned to look at her.

"Home. He's just gonna get in our way, Beside I don't have any room for him!" Desert punk said.

"No he wont, did you just see those giant mechanical fist he made from his hands?" Kosuna said.

"Well..." Desert punk was no thinking.

"PLEASE!" Kosuna said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay will take him with us!" Desert punk said as he walked back to the two of them, they carried the Hispanic teen and took him to their hid out.

* * *

**(The hid out)**

**

* * *

**We come upon a small room. Rex was on something soft, he couldn't quite place it but he knew it was some kind of bed. He opened his eye lids and looked around to see a crowd look room, there were guns, ammo packets and maps on the walls. He looked around but noticed that a little girl was asleep on the side of the bed, the girl had wired pink colored hair and wore dirty looking clothes.

Rex smiled at the sleeping girl, He got up and got a good look around the place, he walked out side to see it was night time. Rex was shocked that he was out for so long and was not woken up. The he saw a fire nearby, he walked over there to see who was there. It was a Japanese boy with short black hair, he also wore dirty looking clothes as well.

"Hi!" Rex greeted, the boy just gave him a stare.

"What you want?" The boy asked.

"Nothing, I was just looking around." Rex said innocently.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, Rex looked at him.

"Rex's the name, thanks for helping me out and all." Rex thanked.

"Don't mention it, tell me what you did back there?."

"Well, I'm just your ordinary crime fighter, that's all." Rex said with a grin.

'_Man, his ego is as big as mine..._' Kanta thought.

"So, what's your name? You know...your real name." Rex asked.

"Mizuno, Mizuno Kanta. But don't tell anyone my real name, got it?" Kanta said with a glare.

"My lips are sealed." Rex said with a playful smile, he got up.

"I'll see ya in the morning (Yawn) Good night!" Rex said as he walked into the house.

"Yeah." Kanta said as he cleaning his gun.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

**

* * *

**Rex got up and walked outside for some fresh morning air. But he saw the girl in all the way from the house, she was carrying and loading the rifle.

"Why does that kid holding a gun?" Rex whispered, he saw that she was practicing with it, He also saw a very far target.

'_Wow, it's so far away!_' Rex thought.

Then the girl aimed the gun to the target, then amazingly. She shot the target with one shot.

'_Incredible!_' Rex thought shocked at this site, Rex walked up to her.

"Wow, were you learn to shot like that?" Rex asked the young pinkette, the girl looked up at him.

"Master, taught me..." The girl said.

'_Master?_' Rex thought confused.

"What's your name?" Rex asked.

"Taiko Koizumi, but call me Kosuna!" Kosuna said with a toothy and cute grin.

"Rex, nice to meet you Kosuna!" Rex said with a smile.

"Hey!"

Rex and Kosuna turned to see Kanta waring his in his desert suit.

"We got a job to do in a village, lets go." Desert punk said as he filled his shot gun with ammo and took a head start.

"Master, wait up!" Kosuna yelled for his attention, They turned to look at Rex who was still standing at the same spot.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Desert punk yelled.

"You want me to come with you?" Rex asked.

"Duh! You ain't staying here all day and doing nothing! Now come on!" Desert punk yelled.

"Okay, okay keep your pants on..." Rex said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Rex and his new companions were walking through the hot desert, Rex was now getting tired of the walking and just wanted to get to the village, Rex was tired all ready.

"Are we there yet!" Rex asked, he been asking ever since they started walking.

"Shut up, you been asking the same question this whole hour!" Desert punk yelled.

"Oh, look! If it isn't pervy boy!" a female voice said, everyone turned to see a female figure standing in front of them, she wore a desert suit with a helmet, Rex noticed her massive breasts and gawked.

'_THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE!_' Rex thought shocked at the size of those breasts.

"And if it isn't Big tits Meggie," Desert punk insulted "what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," The woman said as she took off her helmet and reveled her voluptuous face and lips, teal eyes and long purple hair "Just thought you could use some help."

Then she noticed Rex standing in between them "Who's this?"

Rex took off his helmet and introduced "Rex, and you are?" Rex introduced himself. The woman stared at him.

"Mmmm, you're a handsome one, I'm Junko Asagiri." Junko introduced herself, but suddenly Rex's eyes dropped down to her huge breasts. This made Junko giggle.

"Something you like down there?" Junko said as she did a sexy pose (Which made Desert punk and Rex blush.)

'_WOW!_' Rex and Desert punk both thought.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Rex apologized, then Junko grabbed his arm and put it between her huge mounds. Rex blushed madly at this act.

"Don't worry about it, it happens." Junko said with a sexy grin.

"Uhhh..." Rex said.

"Leave him alone you cow!" Kosuna yelled, Rex looked at her in shock. Junko bent down to her eye level.

"Oh, did I do something wrong in front of the flat chested little girl?" Junko teased, this made Kosuna angry and they both started arguing. Rex walked up to Desert punk.

"Do they always fight like that?" Rex asked.

"Big time..." Desert punk answered his question.

* * *

**(The village)**

**

* * *

**The gang made it to the village, they were a lot of people in torn and dirty clothes, Rex was saddened by this site.

'_This is terrible..._' Rex thought in sadness, then they came upon a big man, he was covered in dirt and torn clothes, he greeted them.

"Oh, thank you for coming, We need your help!" The big man said.

"What's the problem?" Desert punk asked the big man.

"I'm Daichi Yoshimura, the mayor of this village. It's horrible or village has been attacked by evil bandits, We're are to weak to fight against them. That is why I wanted you here!" Mayor Yoshimura exclaimed.

"That's not good..." Rex said.

"They make us grow food for them, and if we refuse they will kill our people...I can't let that happen! You must help us!" The mayor asked.

"Okay, will help, but how much do you have?" Desert punk asked, this shocked Rex.

'_What! He's doing this for money?_' Rex thought out raged, but then his thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone, it was a girl. She had long black hair, and blue eyes and she also wore dirty torn clothes. The girl noticed Rex staring at her and disappeared.

'_Who was that?_' Rex thought.

**TBC!**


	3. The attack!

**Chapter 3**

The attack!

* * *

Rex was now thinking about the girl he saw earlier, she looked very scared when she first saw him and the gang.

'_Why was she scared of us?_' Rex thought rubbing his chin.

"What's wrong?" A voice spoke, Rex looked over to see Kosuna.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." Rex reassured the young pinkett "So you always do things like this?"

"Yes, Master is very helpful at times and it gives us pay every time we complete a mission." Kosuna explained to the teenager. Rex still thought it was kinda sleazy.

"KOSUNA!" A voice yelled, Rex and Kosuna looked to see Desert punk with his gun "I need you!"

"Coming, Master!" Kosuna ran up too him "Are you coming?" She asked Rex.

"Uh, I'll stay here!" Rex said with a wave "I'll meet up with you later!"

And with that the two left Rex, Rex began to think.

'_I wonder what Six, Holiday and Bobo are doing?_' Rex thought with a sad frown about his friends. With that Rex walked around the village until he felt a hard, sharp pain on his head.

"OW!" Rex yelled as he rubbed his head, he then turned to see a bunch of boys running away.

"HEY!" Rex yelled as he chased after the two boys, they ran all through the village until the reached an ally. Rex activated his Smack hands and grabbed them.

"Okay, you little punks!" Rex yelled "What's the big idea?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" A voice yelled, Rex turned to see a bunch of boy dressed in ragged clothes, on of the boys had on a cap, a torn shirt and pants. Rex noticed that the boy looked a little familiar.

"Who are you?" The boy yelled "Why are you here?"

"I'm Rex! And what's the deal with you throwing rocks at people?" Rex as he let the two boys go.

"You're nothing but creeps that want to mess up our village!" The leader yelled.

"W-What?" Rex said shocked "Wait, you got it all wrong! Were here to help!"

"Lair!" the leader yelled angry "You just want our money!"

"That's not true, We want to help you!" Rex spoke, then the leader ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach. Rex fell to the ground HARD.

"Ow..." Rex groaned in pain.

"You better leave, our will do more then just beat you..." The leader said as he and his group left Rex on the ground.

"Man," Rex said as he sat up "This wont end well..."

**(Next morning) **

* * *

Rex, Desert punk and Kosuna were now walking through the village.

"This place has beautiful women!" Desert punk said with a perverted grin on his face. Rex and Kosuna sweatdropped at the comment.

Rex still thought about what the leader of that group said, why did he think he was the enemy. And he also remembered that he looked very familiar.

But then Rex saw the boy(Leader)running from something, Rex then saw that who was chasing him as a bunch of guys with guns. Rex eyes widened.

'_Oh no!_' Rex thought as he ran after them, Desert punk and Kosuna saw this.

"REX!" Kosuna yelled.

**(Dark alley) **

* * *

The boy was trapped with the two men with guns coming closer.

"STAY BACK!" He yelled ready to fight the men.

"You're pretty brave to steal from us, kid!" The man yelled.

"Now it's time to die!" The man said with a grin, The boy shivered in fear.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, the two men turned to see Rex standing in front of them. The men readied their rifles.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The man yelled with a growl.

"Just a guy saving a citizen..." Rex said as he activated his Smack two man then charged at the teenager, but Rex smacked them away.

"Is that all?" Rex asked with a cocky smile, Rex then charged at him, but then the man punched him in the stomach. Rex skidded across the ground and hit a wall.

"GAHH!" Rex yelled in pain, the two man then came to him with the rifles.

"Good bye, freak!" The man yelled ready to shoot.

"NO!" the young man yelled as he ran up to the man and tried to grab the gun, but was smacked across the face. The force caused the hat to fly off and reveled long raven black hair, Rex eyes went wide as he saw. the two men were shocked.

'_It's the girl from yesterday!_' Rex said shocked.

"So, you're were a chick all this time!" The gunman said grinning.

"Were gonna have fun with you..." The second gun man said with a sick smile, The reveled girl shivered in fear.

"No you're not!" Rex yelled as he activated his BFS ready to slice them in half.

"W-What the hell, a sword?" The gunman said shocked.

"RUN!" The men yelled screaming and were gone, Rex then walked up to the young woman.

"You alright?" Rex asked as he helped her up "So you're a...girl?"

"Shut up!" The young woman yelled "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Okay!" Rex said, the girl then put back on her hat and stuffed her hair inside, she was about to leave.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you!" Rex asked "What's your name?"

The girl turned to the young EVO "I'm Komiko...But my friends know me as Flame."

But then suddenly a loud noise was heard, Rex and Flame ran to the source of the noise. They saw an army of gunman attacking the village. Rex eyes went wide as dinner plats.

"Oh no!" Rex said shocked.

"They're here.." Flame said frightened.

**TBC!**


End file.
